Aqueous vinyl chloride copolymer dispersions are of considerable commercial importance in their use as coatings, binders and adhesives. New knowledge regarding work hygiene, however, requires that it is necessary to remove monomeric vinyl chloride from the polymer dispersions. Processes known for this purpose have in the last consequence comprised flushing the polymer dispersion free of monomer. All of these processes suffer from the deficiency of requiring a high energy expenditure, and from the risk of a change in the dispersions, such as agglomeration, skin formation and deposit on the walls of the vessel. In addition to the considerable amount of time required for this process, there are difficulties in recovering the vinyl chloride monomer from the exhaust gases.